To unload processed workpieces from a pipe cutting machine, various unloading devices have been proposed. Some unloading devices include a discharge station having a pivotable unloading table with recesses in which supporting members for the pipe are arranged. The supporting members can be lowered, and long pipes can rest on the supporting members during processing.
EP901874A2 discloses a pipe cutting machine having a carriage that can be moved along a longitudinal axis of the pipe cutting machine in a controlled manner and can be used to supply and unload pipes. The carriage has controllable grippers for receiving the pipes.
DE10249106B4 discloses a pipe cutting machine having a carriage that can be moved in a controlled manner and can carry various auxiliary devices (e.g., support rollers to support pipes or a movable unloading flap) in order to support pipes to be processed or pipes that have been processed in order to guide them or discharge them from the pipe cutting machine.
EP1026128B1 discloses a device that has a receiving and discharge device for pipes having a pincer roller formed from two support pipes. In order to transfer separated pipe components from a pipe workpiece to a transport device without mechanical loading, the receiving and discharge device has resilient plates that direct the separated pipe portions into receiving members of the transport device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,508B1 discloses a pipe handling system by which a laser processing device for processing planar workpieces can be converted into a pipe processing device. The pipe handling system has two carriages that can be moved in the longitudinal direction of the pipe, the first of which serves to clamp the pipe and the second to support the pipe. The second carriage has a gripper in order to also securely clamp the pipe so that it can be moved along its longitudinal direction in a common displacement direction with the first carriage.